Seventh House of Potter
by fanfictionfan1990
Summary: Crossover. 7th Heaven/Harry Potter/Full House. Canon Full House and 7th Heaven couples minus Joey/OC and the crossover ship of Simon/Michelle. AU Harry Potter couples HP/HG, NL/OC, DM/GMW and RW/LL. Sane!Longbottoms
1. Chapter 1

Delaney's POV

I walked on the platform with my friends. You see I was a half-blood witch getting ready to go to Hogwarts. My single dad's best friend Danny had a daughter starting her fourth year. Ever since Danny's wife died about four years ago we've lived with him. Even though D.J. was three years my senior we got along pretty well. Her younger sister was two years my junior and wouldn't start Hogwarts until I was a third year. They were also halfbloods. D.J. met up with her best friend Kimmy who was also a fourth year but a Gryffindor while D.J was a Hufflepuff. I wonder what house I will be in.

"Mum, I've lost my toad again." A boy around my age groaned.

The woman nodded and said "Don't worry, honey we'll find him."

"Mind if I help?" I asked.

"Oh, this nice girl will help you Neville."

I smiled.

"What's your name, sweetie?" She asked me.

"Delaney Gladstone, Mrs."

"Longbottom but there's no need to be so proper, call me Alice." She told me.

I nodded as my dad walked over.

"Hello, I'm Joey Gladstone." He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alice Longbottom."

"So, is your son a first year as well?"

Alice nodded and said "Yes, he is."

"That's nice, this is all new to me."

"So, Delaney is a muggle-born?"

"Actually, her mum is a witch but she isn't in the picture."

"Oh, okay."

"It's a good thing my best friend already has a daughter in Hogwarts or I would be lost."

"Friends are always good."

The train whistle sounded .

"Well, you two should get on the train."

My dad kissed my forehead and I got on the train. Neville and I found a compartment with two other people in it. One was a girl with bushy brown hair she had her head stuck in a book. The other was a boy with brown hair who was staring out the window.

"Mind of we sit here?" I asked.

"Sure, go ahead." the girl answered.

Neville and I sat down. The girl put down her book and asked "So, what are your names?"

"I'm Delaney Gladstone."

She nodded and said "I'm Hermione Granger and that's Matt Camden."

"Nice to meet you."

"I'm Neville Longbottom."

Hermione nodded and said "Matt and I are muggle-borns what about you two?"

"I'm a halfblood."

"Pureblood."

Matt eyed Neville suspiciously and I knew exactly why.

"Don't worry my family doesn't believe in that stuff." He assured Matt and Hermione.

They nodded.

"Neville, let's go find your toad."

"Mind if I help too?" Hermione asked.

"Sure."

Neville nodded and we left the compartment. The three of us split up. I peeked into the compartment where D.J. and Kimmy were sitting.

"Hi Delaney." D.J smiled.

"Hi Deej, my friend Neville can't find his toad have you seen it?"

"No, I haven't."

"Okay."

"Are you two first years?" A redheaded boy asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, we have a brother your age named Ron have you met him yet?"

"No, we haven't we've only met two muggle-borns Hermione and Matt."

They nodded and one of them said "I'm Fred."

"And I'm George."

"I'm Delaney, nice to meet you."

"I'm Neville."

They nodded and we left. We continued searching for his toad. We found Hermione sitting with two boys. One had bright hair that has to be Ron. The other had jet black hair and glasses.

"Delaney, Neville this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

We sat down. We got to know Harry and Ron. Harry had been raised by his dad's best friends Sirius and Remus after his mum and dad were killed when he was a toddler. Ron was the youngest son of seven children. He had a younger sister who would start next year. We reached the station and we found Trevor as we got off the train.

* * *

What house do you think Matt will be in? Will the trio and Neville be in their canon houses? Review with guesses.


	2. Chapter 2

"First years!" A booming voice called.

We followed the man on to the boats to the castle.

"There it is." Hermione said pointing at the castle.

I looked up in amazement. There was a majestic castle. The boats docked at the pier. We all filed off the boats and walked into the castle

"Hello, I'm Professor McGonagall." said an older lady.

"Aunt Minnie!" Harry exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes and said "Hello Mr. Potter."

Harry blushed. Her eyes turned to me. I couldn't read her expression.

"Minerva, we're ready for them." A voice said.

"Oh, right."

We followed her in. I could hear Hermione talking to an Indian girl and telling her how they bewitched the ceiling to look like that. I knew that fact as well. We all reached the front of the Great Hall. There was an old hat and a stool. I knew that was the sorting hat.

"Hannah Abbott!"

A girl with blonde hair walked up to the chair and sat down.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat screamed.

A few more people went up. The first one in our group to be sorted was Matt.

"Gryffindor!"

Matt ran off to the Gryffindor table. A few more sortings went by.

"Hermione Granger!"

Hermione walked up to the stool.

"Ravenclaw!"

Hermione looked proud and ran to the Ravenclaw table. A few more sortings went by.

"Neville Longbottom!"

Neville walked up to the stool.

"Gryffindor!"

Neville looked quite shocked as he walked off to the Gryffindor table.

"Delaney Gladstone!"

I walked up to the stool and sat down.

_"Ahh, it's between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff for you." The hat said._

_"I always thought I would be in Ravenclaw." I thought._

_"Honestly, you'd fit in any house except Slytherin."_

_"I think I'd like Hufflepuff."_

_"Better be Hufflepuff!"_

McGonagall looked a little shocked but happy as I walked off to the Hufflepuff table. Harry and Ron were both sorted into Gryffindor. So, I don't have any friends in my year but I'm sure I'll make new friends.

"Hi, I'm Justin Finch Fletchley." a boy with brown hair and brown eyes said.

"I'm Delaney Gladstone." I smiled.

"Are you a muggle born?" He asked me.

"I'm a half blood actually, my dad is a muggle but I know nothing about my mum how about you?"

"I'm a muggle born."

"I'm a halfblood" A girl with blonde hair exclaimed.

"As am I." A girl with red hair exclaimed.

"I'm Hannah." The blonde said.

"I'm Susan." The redhead said.

We continued talking.

"I'm Gabriel!" The prefect greeted cheerily.

He led us to the dormitory.

This is the Hufflepuff common room, boy dormitories up the stairs to the left, girls the same on the right."

He continued "Room assignments are posted on the wall."

I walked to the wall. I was rooming with Susan, Hannah and a girl named Megan. This should be fun. We got know each other. We finished unpacking and went to bed. The next day I got up and got dressed. I walked down to the Great Hall. The first class I had was Transfiguration with the Gryffindors.

"Hey Deej, do you know where the Transfiguration classroom is?"

"It's the first classroom on the right."

"Okay, thanks Deej."

"No problem."

I ran off towards the classroom. As I going to the classroom I ran into Matt and Neville.

"Are you guys lost?" I asked.

"Yes, do you know where the classroom is?" Matt asked.

I nodded and linked my arms with them and we ran towards the classroom. I noticed Harry was there. I sat next to Neville. Just as class started Ron ran in. D.J. has told me that McGonagall is a pretty strict teacher and rarely smiles because of that. I got one of those rare smiles from her when I transfigured a match. Class ended. I had History of Magic with the Slytherins now while everyone else had Charms with the Ravenclaws. The day continued. It was now my first potions lesson with the Ravenclaws. Neville had told me that the teacher scared him. He creeped me out and he hated Hermione from the get go.

"Why does he hate me so much?" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm not sure, Hermione." I hated seeing my friend go through this.

Before she could respond the boys walked up to us.

"Hey guys."

"Hey boys."

"What's wrong, Mione." Matt asked.

"Snape hates me."

"If it helps, he hates me too." Harry said.

"Maybe because you're a bit of a know it all." Ron said.

We all turned to glare at him.

"Oops, sorry."

"I guess we can all agree that Snape is our least favorite teacher and Potions is our least favorite subject." Harry laughed.

We nodded in agreement. The day continued. About a month later I was sitting at the Gryffindor table when the owls had just dropped the mail.

"Neville's got a Remembrall." Dean said.

I remembered reading about those and said "The smoke turns red when you forget something."

The ball suddenly flamed red.

"The thing is I can't remember what I've forgotten"

I looked around Neville and said "Nev, you're not wearing your robe."

Neville face palmed.

"Don't worry mate, we'll go get it before class starts." Matt told him.

"Thanks."

We continued talking. The Gryffindors had their first flying lesson. I was walking with Susan when Matt ran up to me.

* * *

Does McGonagall have a certain reason she she seems to pay a lot of attention to Delaney?


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Matt."

"Hey Delaney."

"What's up?"

"Could you take this to Neville?" He asked handing me the Remembrall

"Sure thing."

"Thanks."

I nodded and walked towards the hospital wing.

"Looking for Mr. Longbottom?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

I nodded.

"He's right over there."

I walked over to his bed.

"Hey Delaney."

"Hey Neville, here's your Remembrall."

"Thanks."

"No problem, so you broke your wrist?"

He nodded and said "Yeah, my broom went crazy and I fell."

I winced in sympathy. We continued talking and I left. As I was walking I ran into Harry. I noticed two men with him. They must be Sirius and Remus. Sirius looked freakishly like my "Uncle" Jesse. Remus had a disheveled look to him.

"Hey Delaney."

"Hey Harry."

"Did you take Neville back his Remembrall?"

I nodded.

"Sirius, this is Delaney." Harry introduced me.

"It's nice to meet you, Sirius."

"You too."

"And that's Remus." Harry said.

"It's nice to meet you as well."

"You too." He said looking at me. I noticed the same look that McGonagall had when I first saw her before the sorting.

"Well, it was nice meeting you I should get back to my common room."

"Bye, Delaney."

I waved goodbye and walked to my common room. It was now Halloween. I was walking back from Charms when I heard someone insulting Hermione. It was a female voice.

"I bet her friends just feel sorry for her, she's such a know it all."

Hermione rushed past me and I chased after her.

"Hermione?"

"Oh, hey Delaney." she said trying not to cry.

"You can cry, Hermione."

She started to cry into my shoulder. So being the loyal friend and Hufflepuff I am I stayed with her.

"It's getting close to dinner time we should go."

"I'm not really hungry, I'll just go up to the common room."

"Okay, I'll tell Matt."

"Thanks."

We walked out of the bathroom and went our separate ways.

"Hey Delaney." D.J said breaking away from her fourth year friends to walk with me.

"Hey Deej."

"Something wrong?"

"Someone made Hermione cry and I was comforting her."

"Poor Hermione."

"I know."

We reached the Great Hall I went to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Delaney." Harry greeted. Out of Neville's dorm mates I was closest with Harry.

"Hey Harry."

"Where's Hermione?" Matt asked.

"She's been crying this whole time but now she's going up to her common room."

"I believe my sister is the cause of Hermione's distress, I'm sorry." Parvati said.

"That means a lot, Parvati."

"Okay, you want to sit here since you're already here?" Harry offered.

"Sure." I said sitting next to Neville.

We started talking.

"Troll in the dungeon, thought you ought to know." Professor Quirrell said as he fainted and crumpled on the floor.

"Perfects lead your house to your dormitories." Dumbledore instructed.

We were lead to our dormitories. A Ravenclaw ended up getting hurt by the troll in the bathroom but she survived. It was now Harry's first Quidditch game. He was nervous. The game was against Slytherin. I sat in the stands next to Hermione and Neville. The game started. Lee Jordan was the commentator. He would make funny remarks but McGonagall would chide him for it.

"What's wrong with Harry's broom?" Hagrid said.

I looked up to see Harry's broom swerving side to side. I looked over at the Slytherin side and I saw Snape muttering something.

"Snape is cursing Harry's broom." Hermione said pointing it out.

"It sure looks that way."

"I'm going to go distract him."

"Okay."

Hermione left the Gryffindor stands and went over to the Slytherin side. A few minutes later I saw Snape's robe go up in flames. He broke eye contact with Harry's broom and put out the fire. I also noticed that Professor Quirrell had also been staring at Harry's broom but his eye contact was also broken when Snape's robe caught fire. That's interesting. Harry ended up on the ground. It didn't look like he caught the snitch.

"It looks like he's going to be sick." Hagrid said.

I looked over and it looked like he was going to throw up. I looked away.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch, Gryffindor has won!" Lee Jordan's voice boomed.

The Gryffindors cheered and the Slytherins grimaced in your face. We left the Quidditch pitch.

"I know you guys think its Snape that was cursing Harry's broom but I also saw Professor Quirrell staring at Harry's broom and muttering something."

"You did?"

"Yes, out of the two who's most likely to hurt Harry petty dislike aside?" I stated logically.

"That's a good point, even though we have no proof why Professor Quirrell would hurt Harry."

"I know."

"I've always wondered what's under his turban."

"You know it's always the quiet ones you least expect."

"True."

The day continued. It was now time for a family history project in History of Magic.

"Is that all you know about your family, Miss Glover?" Professor Binns asked.

"It's Gladstone sir and that's all I know about my family, my mum left when I was four."

"I guess that's fine."

I sat down. The term ended and it was time for the holidays. I opened a present it was a beautiful necklace.

"In the letter that your mum left she told me to give you this the Christmas you came back from Hogwarts like her mum did with her."

"It's beautiful."

My dad helped me put it on. It was now the start of the new term.

"Hey guys, how was your Christmas?" Hermione greeted us.

"Good, how was yours?"

"Good."

"I got my dad's invisibility cloak." Harry said.

"Oh, great you'll cause even more trouble when you're invisible." Hermione laughed.

The day continued. It was now right after Transfiguration McGonagall had asked me to stay back.

"That's an interesting necklace."

"Thanks, I got it for Christmas."

"You may go."

I left the room.

* * *

Why was McGonagall interested in the necklace? Review with guesses Please.


	4. Chapter 4

"Everything okay?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, she just complimented my necklace."

Neville nodded. I started to get curious about the necklace so I had Hermione examine it.

"Did you notice anything interesting?"

"No."

I nodded as she handed me the necklace. I felt around the necklace again I felt some type of engraving.

"Did I miss something?"

I nodded and said "I think I found something."

"What?"

"It's some type of engraving but I can't read it."

"Let me see it."

I handed her the necklace.

"It says IR. Maybe a relation to Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Possibly but why would McGonagall be interested in it?"

Hermione nodded and said "I don't know."

The day continued. It was a few nights later I was walking with Neville when McGonagall came up to us.

"Please come to my office, Miss Gladstone." She told me.

"Sure." I hesitated looking at Neville.

"Mr. Longbottom can come too if he wants."

"You sure, Professor?"

"Positive Mr. Longbottom."

Neville and nodded and we followed her to her office. I noticed my dad was there as well. I don't think I was in trouble.

"Why are we here?" my dad asked.

"I have something to tell or rather show you." She said.

We nodded.

"Severus, here was kind enough to make an ancestry potion." She said holding a vile of potion.

I had never heard of that potion it must be really advanced.

"Your wand Miss Gladstone." She said.

I handed her my wand.

"Familia Revelio!" She exclaimed pointing the wand at an empty pot that was filled with the potion.

Since my wand made out of willow a wispy willow tree grew out of the pot. I saw my dad's side of the family. I saw my mum and a man I had never seen before above her and next to him was McGonagall but much younger.

"Just as I expected." She exclaimed.

I looked at the tree shocked. She was my grandmother.

"I knew my ex fiancée was a witch but I don't recall meeting you."

"On the contrary, Mr. Gladstone we met the day Delaney was born but you were obliviated since she was born at a wizarding hospital." She said.

"Ob-what?"

"Your memory was wiped dad."

My dad nodded.

"I expected this from the minute I saw you at the sorting. I was quite shocked that you weren't sorted into my house but I'm proud that you were sorted into Hufflepuff like my daughter."

"My mum was a Hufflepuff?"

She nodded and said "Yes, you didn't know that?"

"No, she left when I was four."

"Unfortunately, that runs in the family your great grandmother Isobel almost left your great grandfather Robert, I left your grandfather Dougal before he died and your mum left you."

I nodded soaking in all this new information.

"The one thing all these men had in common is that they were all muggles, I guess we have a weakness for muggle men."

I nodded again and asked "So, are the initials on the necklace my great grandmother's?"

McGonagall nodded and said "Yes, they are. This necklace has been passed down from mother to daughter for centuries. My mum gave it to me my first Christmas back from Hogwarts, I gave it to my daughter her first Christmas back from Hogwarts and your mum continued the tradition."

I nodded.

"When your grandfather died when your mum was about seven, I realized I couldn't raise her on my own so she moved in with my brother and his family. I didn't abandon her. She knew I was her mum and we grew closer when she came to Hogwarts. She was quite close with Pam Katsopolis and Alice Smith."

"Did you say Katsopolis?"

"Yes."

"That's my best friend's ex-wife's name, but of course her married name is Tanner."

"So, that's Miss Tanner's mum?"

We nodded.

"My mum knew your daughter?" Neville asked timidly.

McGonagall nodded.

"And despite the two year age difference all three of them were close with Lily Evans."

"Harry's mum?"

McGonagall nodded and said "It's getting late, you should get back to your common rooms."

"Okay."

"Severus, please escort my granddaughter to her common room. While I escort Mr. Longbottom to his common room."

Snape begrudgingly agreed.

"And Mr. Gladstone you can call me Minerva."

My dad nodded and flooed back home.

"And Miss Gladstone, don't think this revelation will make me go easier on you in class."

"I wouldn't expect anything less professor."

Neville and I were escorted back to our common rooms. The next morning I woke up and changed into my uniform. Neville met me outside my common room.

"Morning."

"Morning Nev."

"So, how are you processing this?"

"I went from not knowing anything about my mum's side of the family and now I have a grandmother who I see every day. I rarely see my dad's parents since they are divorced. My grandpa doesn't quite get along with my dad and he's busy with work. My grandma is also quite busy with work."

Neville nodded and said "You know I'm here for you, I may not know what you're going through but none the less I'm here for you."

"You're the best Neville." I smiled at my best friend.

He blushed and said "I wonder why she allowed me to come last it was more of a family thing."

"She probably figured I would feel more comfortable with you there."

Neville nodded and asked "Are you going to tell anyone else?"

"I kind of like that it's our little secret."

"Okay."

We reached the Great Hall and parted ways. The day continued. Nicholas Flamel was the creator of the Sorcerer's Stone. That's what the dog we had ran into was protecting.

"We have to go check the third floor corridor and see if Snape has tried to get past Fluffy yet." Harry said.

"What if he's there when we get there? How are we supposed to stop him?" I asked.

"We have to go right now and try to get the stone before he can."

"What if we run into him?" I asked.

"We have to get the invisibility cloak. It will make it a lot easier to sneak around." Ron said.

"What could six students possibly do against a teacher?" Hermione yelled.

"You two relax. We will stay under the invisibility cloak until we know that Snape isn't around." Ron said.

"Don't you think this is a little crazy? We should go get McGonagall and bring her to the third floor. Make her see that someone is trying to steal the stone. She can do something. We'll just end up getting ourselves killed." Hermione ranted and I nodded in agreement.

"Then don't come. We have to do something now. We can't wait. We have to do whatever we can to stop Snape from getting that stone to Voldemort. If you're too chicken then go back to the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw common rooms and hide under your covers." Ron said.

"We're not scared, I just think we are acting irrationally. We should get someone who knows what they're doing!" Hermione yelled back at Ron.

"We're going so meet us outside the Gryffindor common room or don't. It's your choice." Harry said as he walked up the stairs.

Ron followed after Harry and Matt hesitated but went with them as well. He turned and looked at us as she walked away. We watched them walk up the stairs until they were out of our sight. Hermione began pacing and talking to himself. I started to do the same.

"This is ridiculous. They are gonna get themselves killed." Hermione said running her hand through her hair.

"That's my fellow Gryffindors for you." Neville laughed.

"What do you think?"

"I say we go."

"You're turning into one of them." Hermione laughed.

"Well, I was a hat stall between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"I figured it would be Ravenclaw."

Neville and I shared a knowing look. Technically I was a hat stall between Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

"Let's go before I change my mind." Hermione said as she took off up the stairs to join our friends in their ridiculous plan. Neville and I chased after her. The five of us went through the trapdoor. The first challenge besides getting past Fluffy was Devil's Snare.

"Just relax, it won't tighten around you." Hermione said.

"How am I supposed to relax?"

"Just relax, Ronald."

This was Neville's strength so we let him handle it. Next were the keys that were charmed by Flitwick which was my best subject and Harry had to fly up to grab the key. Next was Hermione's turn to shine this was Snape's puzzle. Lastly was a chess set that I'm positive that my grandma charmed this. Ron was particularly good at chess. He sacrificed himself. Harry told the rest of us that he could go without us. Hermione threw her arms him in a hug. We had to take Ron to the hospital wing. We got our minor injuries treated as well. Harry defeated You Know Who once again. The Great Hall was decorated in Slytherin colors since they had unfortunately won the House Cup.

"In the wake of recent events there are some last minute points to award to Ron Wealsey for the best game of Wizard's chess we've ever seen 60 points, to Harry Potter 70 points. Matt Camden and Neville Longbottom get 20 points each. Ravenclaw also gets 40 points from Hermione Granger."

I didn't really need the points but it would be nice to be recognized just a little.

"And 20 points for Delaney Gladstone for being a loyal friend." McGonagall spoke out giving me a small smile from the staff table.

I think most people were shocked about the smile than the points. Gryffindor won the house cup. It was now time to go home. I thought Hermione would ask me about McGonagall but she didn't because I saw her wondering about why she gave me that smile at the feast. We reached Kings Cross and met up with my dad first.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey dad." I said.

"Hey sweetie."

"These are my friends, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Matt Camden."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Uncle." Danny and "Uncle" Jesse joined us with D.J, Kimmy, Stephanie and Michelle. I introduced them to everyone. Harry looked at "Uncle" Jesse strangely.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

"You look freakishly like my godfather Sirius." He said.

"I noticed that too Harry." I told him.

Next to join us, were Sirius and Remus. "Uncle" Jesse was staring at Sirius.

"Hey pup, how was the rest of your school year?"

"Good, you remember Delaney but this is Hermione Granger and Matt Camden." Harry introduced them.

"Nice to meet you."

"Sirius I think you have a twin." Remus laughed.

"What?" Sirius asked turning to look at "Uncle" Jesse.

"This is insane." Uncle Jesse said.

"I'd say mate."

Alice joined us with a man and an older woman. I deduced that they were his dad and gran. He introduced Matt and Hermione and reintroduced me to his mum and introduced me to his dad and gran. He didn't introduce Harry and Ron since they already knew who they were. Next to join us was a brood of redheads obviously Ron's family.

"Who are your new friends, Ronald?"

"This is Matt Camden, Delaney Gladstone and Hermione Granger."

"I don't recognize any of those names." His dad said.

"Matt and I are muggle borns, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

"I'm a halfblood but I was raised muggle."

"You can call me Molly dears."

"And call me Arthur."

We nodded. I noticed Ron's sister Ginny staring at Harry. Last to join us were Matt's parents and his younger siblings Mary who is ten, Lucy who is eight, Simon who is six and Ruthie who is about a year old. Matt introduced us to them.

"Did you say your last name is Camden?"

"Yes, why?" Eric, Matt's father asked.

"Did you preside over the wedding of Harry's parents in 1978?"

"What were their names?"

"James and Lily Potter née Evans."

Eric nodded and said "Yes, that was one of my first weddings."

"I thought so." Sirius said.

We were all welcomed over each other's houses over the summer. It was now my birthday. I thought it would be less weird to have McGonagall over the Weasleys since they were friends with her.

"This is for you, Delaney."

"Thanks."

"Since when do professors give their students gifts?" Ron blurted.

I opened the box it was a book.

"You got my love of reading and this was favorite book when I was your age."

I looked down at the book it was a copy of "A Tale of Two Cities." By Charles Dickens.

"Thank you." I said giving her hug.

"We missed something here, didn't we?" Hermione asked.

"I'll explain Miss Gladstone is my granddaughter." McGonagall said proudly.

Everyone except Neville, his mum, Molly and Remus looked gob smacked. Neville already knew this. I knew his mum was friends with my mum. I don't know why Molly and Remus don't look surprised though.

"So, this is Shirley's daughter?" Molly asked.

"You knew my mum?"

"Yes, she was quite friendly with my brothers Fabian and Gideon, I think she even dated one of them briefly as well so she would come over quite often." Molly said.

I nodded.

"So, this is the same Shirley McGregor that Remus fancied in our third year?" Sirius teased causing Remus to blush.

"You fancied my mum?" I asked.

"Yes, I did despite the fact that she was two years older." He said.

I nodded.

"I figured it out right as you two boarded the train." Alice started and continued "Neville knows about this as well."

"Yes, he was there when I found out probably because she knew I feel more comfortable with him there."

"Exactly." McGonagall said.

"So, that's what the smile was about at the feast." Hermione said.

I nodded and said "I know you've been dying to know that."

She nodded. The day continued. We went to Diagon Alley to get our books.

"Well, what do we have here two groups of mudbloods, three sets of blood traitors and four half-bloods." A sneering voice said.

"You dare to insult my children in front of me!" Annie, Matt's mum exclaimed.

"Oh, a muggle housewife, I'm so scared."

"Leave us alone, Lucius!" Sirius barked.

Before he left he slipped a book into Ginny's cauldron.

"May I see the book, Ginny?" I asked.

She shrugged and said "Sure."

I took the book out of her cauldron and looked at it. It looked like a regular diary. I knew the Malfoy's hated the Weasleys so I knew there had to be something weird about it.

"Can I have it back?" Ginny asked.

I deposited it back in her cauldron. We finished buying our books and went to get ice cream also meeting up with my grandma. It was now time to board the train.


	6. Chapter 6

D.J had gotten prefect. Ginny and a blonde girl sat in our compartment.

"This is Luna Lovegood." She introduced us to the girl.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Have you seen Harry?" Ron asked.

"No, why?"

"He's not anywhere on the train and Hermione's worried."

"I wonder where he could be."

We shrugged. It turns out that Harry had problems getting through the barrier but he met us in the Great Hall. I sat next to Justin.

"Hey Delaney." he greeted.

"Hey Justin."

The sorting started.

"Luna Lovegood!" McGonagall yelled.

Luna walked up to the stool.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted.

Luna beamed and ran off towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Ginny Weasley!"

"Another Weasley, Gryffindor!" the hat screamed.

Ginny ran over to the Gryffindor table. The next day lessons started. We had a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher named Professor Lockhart. A lot of girls had a crush on him including Hermione, but I didn't. The first day of class Professor Lockhart let out some Cornish Pixies. He left Matt, Ron, Harry, Neville and I to put them back into their cage. I helped get a few of the Cornish Pixies in the cage but for the most part, I let the others handle the rest of the Cornish Pixies. After that we had Herbology. I saw Justin talking to Harry, Ron and Hermione since he was partnered with them. I was partnered with Seamus, Dean and Neville. The conversation ended when we had to put on our earmuffs to repot Mandrakes. Poor Neville fainted even though he had his earmuffs on. On Halloween, I was walking with everyone when I stepped in puddle of water. Where could that be coming from?

"Look at that." Hermione said

Harry, Ron and I looked up to see Miss Norris, Filch's cat petrified.

"Are those spiders?" Ron asked he was deathly afraid of spiders.

"Yes"

"What does that say?" I asked.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware" Hermione said.

McGonagall arrived and she visibly paled. I had never seen her so distraught. The professors showed up too. A few days later there was a rumor that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin a lot of my Hufflepuff friends believed it. But I knew Harry well enough so I refused to believe it. It was now time for Dueling Club. Lockhart originally started off with Justin and Neville but Snape dismissed it because he thought Neville had no talent. Don't you dare say that about my friend. He chose Harry and Malfoy instead. They dueled of a bit until Malfoy cast a spell that conjured a snake. I was about to faint at the sight of it I had been afraid of snakes since I was about eight. Neville wrapped his arm around me in comfort and I instantly relaxed. The snake was about to attack Justin but Harry told it not to. That's curious. I'm sure I've read about a few people who could talk to snakes but I forgot what the term is called. I was in the common room with D.J despite being a fifth year she would always hang out with me before she did her rounds with her partner.

"Alright, what happened tonight confirms Potter is the Heir of Slytherin." Justin said.

"I don't think Harry is the Heir of Slytherin." I said.

"What makes you so sure?"

"One of his best friends is a muggle born he wouldn't hurt muggle borns or anyone for that matter." I said glaring pointedly at Justin trying to keep my cool.

"I still think he is!"

"He actually saved your life, Justin if it wasn't for him that snake would've attacked you!" I yelled.

"He's a Parslemouth, that's the mark of a dark wizard."

"I'll admit that was curious but he's not a dark wizard or the Heir of Slytherin!" I yelled stamping my foot.

"If this escalates anymore I'll have to take points away." D.J said.

"You're lucky you have a prefect on your side." Justin snarled as he walked away.

My fellow Hufflepuff second years followed him. The day continued. It was a couple days later. I caught up with Harry in the corridor.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Harry."

"Hey Delaney."

"So, I've been hearing these rumors."

"That I'm the Heir of Slytherin right?"

"Yes."

"I'm not the Heir of Slytherin."

"A lot of my housemates believe you are except me."

"I should expect that from you."

"Who do you think is the Heir of Slytherin?"

"It's kind of obvious who I think it is,"

"Malfoy right?"

"Yeah."

"Why am I not surprised?" I laughed.

He laughed and we parted ways. I decided to stay for Christmas since Hermione, Harry and Ron were staying to brew the Polyjuice potion so they could question Malfoy as Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent Bulstrode. It worked for Harry and Ron but Hermione wasn't so lucky she had gotten a cat hair instead of Millicent's hair. She had to stay in the hospital wing for a few days. It turns out Malfoy wasn't the Heir of Slytherin. Who was then? The term started after Christmas. Neville was back so I could hang out with him. I was walking with Hermione from the library we were being careful so we didn't run into the basilisk but that didn't turn out well Hermione was petrified. I walked with Professor McGonagall to find Harry, Neville and Matt.

"Hermione." Harry gasped.

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"She was petrified by the basilisk." I told them.

"Were you there?"

"Yes."

The day continued. I couldn't get the basilisk out of my head. It was so creepy. I started having nightmares about the basilisk. I had been falling asleep in class as well and I knew Neville was worried. McGonagall asked me and Neville to stay back.

"Is everything fine, Delaney?" She asked.

"I'm fine, grandma." I insisted.

"We both know you're not." Neville said giving me a knowing look.

"I've been getting reports that you've been falling asleep in other classes as well."

I sighed and said "I haven't been able to sleep well."

"Worried about Ms. Granger?" She asked.

"Something like that."

"Or have you been having nightmares about the basilisk?" Neville asked knowingly.

"Nightmares." I said.

"You only get nightmares when it comes to snakes." Neville said.

I nodded.

"So, the basilisk is a snake?"

I nodded and said "And Harry can understand it."

"So, Mr. Potter is a parselmouth?" She asked.

I nodded again.

"The question now is where Mr. Potter got the ability to converse with snakes."

I nodded and said "This has also been bothering me since we went to "Flourish and Blotts"."

"It's something about that diary?" Neville asked.

"What diary?" McGonagall asked.

"Lucius Malfoy gave it to Ginny but I feel like it's suspicious."

"Does Miss Weasley still have the diary?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm not quite sure, maybe." Neville said.

McGonagall nodded and let us go. It turned out that Ginny didn't have the diary. Harry has it now. We were back in McGonagall's office.

"How long have you had the diary, Mr. Potter?"

"A bit."

McGonagall thumbed through the diary but it was blank again.

"I've written it once and it took me back in time."

"To when?"

"Tom Riddle's fifth year. He told me that he framed Hagrid for the opening of the chamber the first time."

"This is Tom Riddle's diary?" McGonagall asked.

Harry nodded.

"You're a parselmouth, Harry." I said.

"I'm a what?"

"You can talk to snakes."

"How did Harry get this ability?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not sure, Mr. Black."

"The basilisk is a snake as well."

"Miss Weasley is in horrible danger."

"I should've listened to Dobby." Harry said.

"Dobby?"

"A house elf he visited me at my house during the summer."

"Who's house elf?"

"I'm not sure."

My mind was racing as I put the pieces together and said "That's probably why you couldn't get through the barrier."

"And why that rogue bludger almost killed you." Remus said.

"Do you think Dobby could work for the Malfoy's?" I asked.

"I'm not about to ask Malfoy if that's his house elf." Harry said.

I nodded. The day continued. It was now a few days later I saw Ginny looking frantically around for the diary.

"Delaney, have you seen the diary I always carry?" She asked.

"Yes, McGonagall has it."

"How does McGonagall have it?"

"Harry gave it to her."

She did the last thing I expected her to do she broke down into tears. I knew she wasn't much of a crier. I led her to a bench.

"I had no idea this would happen it's that bloody diary I just wanted someone to talk to that would listen and Tom Riddle was there."

"You want me to take you to McGonagall?"

"She'll expel me, I just know it." She insisted.

I led her to McGonagall's office this is the second time I've been to her office this week.

"Yes?" She asked opening her door.

"Ginny has something to tell you."

She nodded and I escorted a still sobbing Ginny into her office. Ginny told McGonagall everything.

"I insist you expel me Professor, I hurt lots of people including one of my friends."

"This was just an accident, Miss Weasley you had no idea this would happen."

"But still."

"How about you get homeschooled for your next school year." McGonagall suggested.

"I guess that works."

McGonagall nodded and excused us. Harry still had to go down to the chamber and kill the basilisk. Good we were rid that wretched thing. Hagrid had been put in Azkaban a few months ago because they thought he was the one who released the monster. We were at the feast.

"I have some announcements" Dumbledore said.

"Please welcome back, Hagrid."

Hagrid stormed in "Sorry, I'm late some bloody bird Errol delivered my release papers."

Ron was blushing since that was one of his family's owls. Hagrid stopped next to us. Harry got up and gave him a hug. Hagrid sat down at the staff table.

"Thanks to Professor Sprout and the Mandrakes everyone has been unpetrified."

The door burst open and Hermione ran straight towards the Gryffindor table. She threw her arms around Harry.

"You guys figured it out."

"That was thanks to Delaney, she took the spot as the brains."

"Well, look at who her grandma is."

"In wake of recent events all exams have been cancelled."

Everyone cheered but Hermione wasn't so happy. I was okay with it I had studied for all the exams but it was nice to have a break. It was finally summer. By the time I knew it was my birthday again. We were having my party over the Weasley's again for the same reason we did last year.

"I noticed you didn't bring a pet to school and I know you like cats so here's your gift." McGonagall said.

"Thanks grandma."

In the carrier was a pure white kitten with blue eyes. It was so cute. I took it out and put it on my lap and it fell limp.

"How long have you known that you were related to McGonagall?" D.J asked.

"Since first year."

She nodded. I'm sure that my dad had already told "Uncle" Danny and Uncle Jesse. I named my cat Edelweiss or Edel for short. It was now time to board the train. Matt's sister Mary was starting this year as was Stephanie it's too bad that Ginny is being homeschooled this year they got along pretty well since they were all sporty tomboys. Remus was going to be our Defense teacher this year.


	8. Chapter 8

"Since Harry trusts you, I do too."

"Thanks."

He took a deep breath and said "I'm a werewolf."

Hermione and I shared a look. We reached the school and the two first years separated from us. We went to the castle. It was now time for the sorting.

"Mary Camden!" McGonagall yelled.

Mary walked up to the hat.

"Slytherin!"

McGonagall looked shocked there weren't many muggle borns in Slytherin. There was no warm welcome from the Slytherin table as she walked over.

"Stephanie Tanner."

She ran up to the hat and jammed it on her head.

"Gryffindor!"

I didn't find that surprising at all. D.J clapped for her younger sister. The sorting continued. We had some new Hufflepuffs. The day continued. Lessons started. The trio and I were taking Divination this year. I found it interesting but Hermione didn't. The day continued. Whenever Remus missed class Snape would take over so we would have to deal with him in two classes. It was soon the holidays. We were at Harry's house.

"What exactly is a patronus?" Hermione asked.

"It's a guardian and we also use them to communicate." Remus answered her.

"Hmm, interesting I would like to learn how to cast one." She said.

"They're quite difficult it might take a long time."

"I'm willing to work at it."

"It's holiday break!" Ron whined.

"You don't have to learn, Ron."

We worked at it hard over the few weeks of vacation.

"Let the memory fill you up!" he instructed.

I thought of a memory and let it fill me up.

"On the count of three."

"1, 2, 3!"

"Expecto Patronum!"

A beautiful white stag flew out of Harry's wand. An otter flew out of Hermione's wand and a Jack Russell terrier flew out of Ron's wand. A white fluffy cat similar to Edelweiss flew out of my wand. An elephant also flew out of Neville's wand. The day continued. We had a normal rest of the year which was nice. The school year ended. Harry got his scar looked at. It had dark magic in it so he had the dark magic removed. So maybe trouble will stop following him. Everyone was going to the Quidditch World Cup. It was going fine until we were interrupted by death eaters. Like always, Neville protected me and Harry protected Hermione. We boarded the train and reached Hogwarts. The sorting went off without a hitch.

"I have an announcement we have a new addition to the faculty."

Suddenly the door burst open and someone limped in.

"Please welcome Professor Moody as the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

I looked at him. He creeped me out even more than Snape. And that's saying something. We finished eating at the feast and to our dormitories. I had one new roommate and one I had last year. We received our timetables the next day. We had Herbology first period. Neville and I had Transfiguration while Hermione had History of Magic. The day continued. We now had our Defense against the Dark Arts lesson with Professor Moody.

"So, can anyone tell me about the Unforgivable Curses?"

Susan answered the question right. Professor Moody took out the spider form the cage on his desk and enlarged it.

"What is one of them?"

"My dad did tell me about one the Imperius curse." Ron said.

"Imperio!"

That caused the spider to do whatever Professor Moody wanted it to do.

"What others?"

I raised my hand hesitantly.

"Ahh, Gladstone isn't it, you have a penchant for Charms I hear." He said.

"Yes sir, but there's the Cruciatus curse." I said.

He cast the spell on the spider and I have no idea why I reacted the way I did.


	9. Chapter 9

"Delaney, you okay?" Neville asked.

"Yeah." I said distractedly.

"You want me to take you to McGonagall?"

I nodded numbly as he led me towards my grandmother's office.

"Hello Mr. Longbottom, hello Delaney."

"Hello professor, can we come in?"

She nodded and Neville led me in her office.

"What's wrong, Delaney?" She asked.

"We just got out of our first lesson with Moody and he demonstrated the Unforgivables on a spider." I answered slightly cringing.

"Those are horrid curses, who in their right mind would teach those."

"I answered the question about the Cruciatus curse I knew about from my reading." I said leaning towards Neville and he wrapped me in a hug. I instantly relaxed in his arms.

"Then she almost fainted at the sight of the spider being tortured." Neville said as I flinched once more in his arms.

"Oh, my we'll find out why you reacted that way and why he actually has the gall to teach those spells."

I nodded still in Neville's arms. She excused us.

"You want me to stay with you for a bit?" Neville asked sweetly.

"I'm fine, Nev." I smiled at my best friend.

He nodded and said "You know where to find me if you need me."

I nodded and he pulled me into a hug again. He kissed my forehead sweetly as we separated and walked to our common rooms.

McGonagall's POV

I researched and researched but I couldn't for the life of me figure out why my granddaughter reacted that way. I was still researching when Albus walked in with Pomona following him.

"Still doing research?" Albus asked.

"Yes, and I still haven't figured out why my granddaughter reacted that way."

"Granddaughter, I wasn't aware you had any relatives Minerva." Pomona said. The only people that knew that Delaney was my granddaughter were Albus and Severus.

"You know Miss Gladstone?" I asked.

"Yes, she's one of my favorite students always so polite."

I smiled proudly and said "She's my granddaughter."

"Oh, that's wonderful. I notice she's quite close with Mr. Longbottom as well."

"They've been attached at the hip since their first year just like Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger."

"How long have you known that she's your granddaughter?"

"Since before the sorting."

"She knows she's related to you?"

"Yes."

"Ladies, you can discuss this later I have something to tell or rather show Minerva." Albus said impatiently.

"What do you have to show me, Albus?"

"I've had some of my muggle contacts also do some research on Shirley and they gave me this." Albus said handing me a copy of a muggle newspaper with my Shirley's picture on the front page. The headline said:

**Jane Doe still not identified.**

**_8 December 1986_**

"How could she not be identified?" I asked.

"She didn't have any identification on her and she didn't remember who she was." Albus said.

"What caused her not to remember who she was?" I asked.

"My guess is one Cruciatus too many." Albus said.

"That's the curse that Delaney reacted to in Moody's class but this was after Shirley left."

"Maybe she has some sort of connection with her mum." Pomona said.

"That could be it."

It was silent for a few minutes.

"I can't believe Shirley has been stuck in a bloody muggle hospital for eight years and I'm barely finding out now." I said.

"It's not your fault, Min." Pomona said

At least we finally know where my daughter is.

Neville's POV

I was eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table. Delaney had opted to sit at the Hufflepuff table today. I casually looked over and she was happily chatting with her friends. She turned and smiled at me. My stomach did a flip flop. I have no idea why. Who am I kidding I'm head over heels for that girl.

"Please come to my office, Delaney and of course Mr. Longbottom." McGonagall said.

"Okay come on, Nev."

We followed McGonagall to her office. I noticed Delaney's dad was there and my mum was there too.

"I have something to show all of you." McGonagall said producing a copy of a muggle paper and handing it to Delaney.

"Mum." Delaney said.

"Shirley." Mr. Gladstone and my mum chorused.

I looked at the picture. I'm so used to pictures moving its weird when they don't. Delaney looked a lot like her mum.

"She's been stuck in a muggle hospital for eight years."

"And we're only finding out now." Her dad said.

"I know I feel guilty for not finding out sooner." McGonagall said.

"It's not your fault, grandma." Delaney smiled at McGonagall.

"Professor Sprout said the same thing."

"What caused her to be in the muggle hospital for eight years?" my mum asked.

"We suspect that she was subjected to one Cruciatus curse too many since she doesn't remember who she is and that's bound to happen."

"The same spell I reacted to in Moody's class but this is dated after my mum left." Delaney said.

"We also think you have some type of connection with your mum but we don't know what kind."

"Now that you mention it, I remember that night you crawled into bed to sleep with me." Delaney's dad said.

McGonagall excused us.

Delaney's POV

It was now the day before Halloween.

"We're hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year, please welcome the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy."

The girls walked in dramatically. I saw Ron looking at their behinds, typical.

"Please welcome the lads of Durmstrang."

The guys walked in banging their staffs.

"Blimey, it's him," Ron said turning around.

Him referring to Victor Krum. He was the seeker for the Bulgarian team. Fred and George tried to put their names in the Goblet of Fire but they turned old for a while. It was now a few weeks later and time to choose the champions from the Goblet of Fire.


End file.
